


This Ground We Die On

by Anicdestiny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Heavy Angst, I'm sorry., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicdestiny/pseuds/Anicdestiny
Summary: The remaining Faerghus Four meet their end
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	This Ground We Die On

Ingrid screamed.

It was a gut-wrenching, ear-bursting, broken scream. She was over the line of hysteria. There were hands on her shoulders but they felt like chains holding her. Her heart raced in her chest, it reverberated through her entire being. Her logical, reasonable mind clouded over and was drowned out by the screams of anger and despair in her shattered soul. She could hear people speaking but the words were meaningless as she sat on the ground, huddled over the deathly cold love of her life. His eyes forever locked shut and the tears still wet on his face. 

Anything anyone could've said to her meant nothing and would always mean nothing. There was nothing. She was nothing, not without him. Her tears poured like rivers as others tried to give her some sort of consolation. Their words only fueled the fire.

How could they tell her it would be okay?? It would never be okay, never again.

Her evergreen eyes turned from hopeless to furious in less than a second as she stared at the killer, his sword still dripping with the blood. He looked angry, but he couldn't dream of the fury and rage that suddenly filled his once-friend. Her body trembled so much she could hear an audible vibration from her armour. Her breathing was heavy and shaky. She felt that her whole airway might collapse within her. 

But who cares? 

It's not like she has anything to keep breathing for anymore.

Finally as the man turned away from the corpse of her beloved, she snapped. Everything she'd learned about combat, everything about honor she'd been taught as a young girl, everything about anything she'd ever known went dark. All she could do was stand, pick up Lúin, and scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU" 

Her words rang against the metal of every soldier on that field. That day, on that field, the last of the four childhood friends lost their lives to the cruel soil of Gronder.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
